The present disclosure relates to a gas turbine engine and, more particularly, to a fuel manifold therefor.
Gas turbine engines, such as those that power modern commercial and military aircraft, include a compressor section to pressurize a supply of air, a combustor section to burn a hydrocarbon fuel in the presence of the pressurized air, and a turbine section to extract energy from the resultant combustion gases and generate thrust.
A fuel supply system for a gas turbine often includes multiple fuel supply manifolds that deliver fuel to multiple circumferentially distributed fuel injectors. There is typically one fuel supply manifold for each stage. Thus, each fuel injector may have multiple fuel supply connections from multiple fuel supply manifolds.
Each fuel manifold is connected to the one or more fuel injectors by a “pigtail” assembly. As a result of the circumferentially distributed fuel injectors, the piloted and o-ring sealed connections of the pigtail are relatively complicated to install and may present a cross-threading or O-ring damage concern.